danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Strand of Agony
Thread of Agony (苦悶の糸 Kumon no ito, lit. An agony thread) is an execution in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, with Kirumi Tojo being executed after being exposed as Ryoma Hoshi's killer and Monosuke being destroyed. Sequence Kirumi is being chased through a hallway by a group of protesters. As she tries to run away, she gets blocked off by another group. She didn't know what to do until she sees a vine with thorns drop down from the ceiling. The vine goes through a couple of spiderwebs. Kirumi grabs on and climbs up, because of it being the only way out, piercing her hands in the process. Kirumi then stops as she encounters a large group of circular saws activating throughout the walls. Kirumi stared for a moment, but she proceeds to climb through. As she makes her way to the top, she gets slashed and lacerated several times, causing her to scream in pain. Soon after she escapes from the saws, she gets worn out and a lot of her clothes are cut off. She then looks up to see a blue sky and sunlight pouring through a hole on the ceiling. Thinking that it is a way out, she continues climbing and reaches for the gap. Instead, she touches the ceiling and the hole turns out to be a children's drawing of a sky and a sun. The vine then breaks, causing Kirumi to fall. On the ground, Monodam shoves Monosuke below where Kirumi is falling. As Monosuke frantically looks for his glasses, Kirumi falls onto Monosuke, killing her and destroying Monosuke. Monodam then looks over Kirumi's corpse and Monosuke's now destroyed body as various red roses flutter and fall to the ground. The children's drawing, which was previously attached to the ceiling, descends and lands onto Kirumi's dead body, soaking it dark pink with her blood. Videos Danganronpa v3 Kirumi Toujou Execution Trivia *This execution is based on the famous Japanese short story, by . **The title of this execution (Kumon no Ito lit. Thread of Agony) is a pun to the short story's title (Kumo no Ito lit. The Spider's Thread). **The chapter's title, A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven, is referencing to this execution's sequence where Kirumi tried to escape from the academy using the thorny rope. **''The Spider's Thread'' tells the story of a cold-hearted criminal named Kandata who's trying to escape from the depths of Hell. Despite being a criminal, the Buddha recognized that Kandata had done a single act of compassion by deciding not to crush a spider and spared its life. Moved by his action, the Buddha takes the silvery thread of a spider in Paradise and lowers it down into Hell. Kandata, with all his might, tried to escape from the abyss using the thread, but quickly got tired because of the thread's great length. **Unknowingly, a lot of the sinners in Hell also tried to escape using the Spider's Thread. Fearing that the rope will break from the weights of each other, Kandata greedily shouts that the spider's thread is his and his alone. This action ultimately made the rope break, letting Kandata and the other sinners fall to the Pool of Blood once again. **Kirumi shares similarities with Kandata. ***She tried to escape from the "Hell" alone without everyone else since she committed murder for the sake of escaping, similar to Kandata who selfishly tries to escape from the Abyss alone. *Because Kirumi previously tried to escape from the class trial room before the execution, the intro shows Kirumi running away from Monokuma rather than her being dragged away. *The vine tied to "nothing" that Kirumi is forced to climb might be based on a magic trick called the Indian Rope Trick. *This is the only execution where Monokuma doesn't shown at all physically during the sequence. Navigation es:Thread Of Agony Category:Danganronpa V3 Executions